


Disappear

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You're Frank's daughter, but the effort required for Mary's schooling makes you feel more like a burden.





	Disappear

When Mary arrived at Frank's house, it wasn't just him. It was you and your dad. Then Aunt Diane appeared and you were excited, ready to see your cousin for the first time. You were only ten when they appeared- almost everything went over your head. All you did was play with Mary and let them talk, unable to really understand the whispers and murmurs as you just did as you were told.

Then... It became the three of you.

And things changed.

You couldn't help but envy Mary- she was brilliant. A true genius that you couldn't be more proud of. You would sometimes do homework together and just be floored when she calmly explained your homework to you.

Then Dad realized she was gifted and took you out of school.

It was hard. You tended to spend time away from home, where Dad was focused on hiding Mary from prying eyes and Roberta helped more and more. And you became... nothing.

"Hey! (Y/N)! I won't ask you again!"

You flinch at his firm tone, knowing it meant he was serious, but you didn't have a reason to obey. "I said no!" Mary watches, eyes a little stunned, and you can't help but feel guilty. She doesn't need to hear any of this.

"You need to learn respect," Dad snaps, and you're shot to the present. "You're supposed to set an example and I can't get you to care enough to be here."

"Why should I?" You snap, reaching your limit as your eyes sting. "You don't even notice I'm here! I should have just disappeared like Aunt Diana, it's not like you would have cared!" You grab your bag and just _run_ , barely thinking as you hear Mary call after you worriedly.

You take off towards the water, not caring about any of the consequences as you drop your bag, tugging your shoes off and letting your legs dangle off the edge. You should go to school- Dad always is strict about attendance- but you can't. Not when your like this. You finally break and release a sob, covering your face with your hands as you finally let the dam break.

There's footsteps before a familiar sigh as someone settles beside you, setting shoes on his side. "You know you're not supposed to sit on the edge like this without me, right?" Dad asks, and you sniffle, unsure how to respond. He doesn't give you much chance, pressing on. "When you started disappearing... I was terrified. I kept thinking I was doing something wrong and started trying to make sure I didn't lose Mary like I lost you." He looks at you, catching your eyes, and you swallow. "What did I do?"

You sniff and shake your head, swallowing. "Nothing." You dip your head, playing with the hem of your shirt. "You're an amazing dad to that little girl."

He shifts a bit closer. "She's not my only daughter." You break again, curling in on yourself as you cry, and Frank holds you to his chest, rubbing your back soothingly as you cling to his shirt, feeling ten years old again.

"I'm sorry," You choke out, and you feel him shake his head. "I just didn't want to be in the way."

"You're never in my way," He says firmly, lips in your hair. "I love you."

You sniff, curling closer. "I love you too." You can't help but swallow. "Am I in trouble? For skipping?"

He hums. "No. But it better not happen again. School's important." You nod, and he kisses your hair again. "I got another job today. You interested?"

You wipe your eyes, nodding. "Yeah," You smile a bit, remembering always wanting to help him instead of going to school. "That sounds perfect."


End file.
